Mayo Clinic has had a long-standing commitment to support and lead NCTN clinical trials through NCCTG, ECOG, ACOSOG, ACRIN, RTOG, and GOG. Mayo Clinic served as the founding institution and operational base for NCCTG until its merger with CALGB and ACOSOG to form the Alliance. Mayo investigators have also had leadership roles in these groups as well as in the newly forming groups (Alliance, ECOG-ACRIN, and NRG). The current clinical research structure within the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) continues to prioritize NIH sponsored trial, including NCTN trials, over other trials. Support systems are in place within the MCCC to maximize accrual and to support the translational components of these trials, including biospecimen collection and imaging. Mayo investigators also remained very active in trial leadership. Mayo investigators have also been very effective in utilizing data and biospecimens collected from NCTN trials to address important and relevant research questions. Through this commitment to research, Mayo investigators have published multiple reports in high impact journals and successfully obtained multiple grants, including R01 grants, to support this work.